Entrega
by Fe Neac
Summary: Rukia quase perde a vida durante a primeira luta contra os novos inimigos, mas é resgatada por Ichigo. Mas diante da perigosa luta que se aproxima, uma pergunta atormenta a ambos: O que fazer com os intensos sentimentos que um tem pelo outro? Esta oneshot dá uma continuação alternativa ao capitulo 494 do mangá, contendo, portanto, spoilers da nova saga.


**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei. **

**Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, e também postada no meu perfil no Nyah!**

_**Yo minna! Minha primeira oneshot no estilo, espero que gostem...  
Garanto que, se gostarem, e me derem seus lindos, maravilhosos e adorados reviews, vou fazer muitas outras no estilo... viu? Sim, podem cantar a musiquinha: "Depende de nós..." O.õ rsrs  
Deixando minhas babaquices de lado, espero que gostem da oneshot...  
**_

Rukia aproximava-se rapidamente da base dos pilares... Certamente, era ali que os lideres do exército inimigo apareceriam. Como tenente, era seu dever lutar contra os mais fortes e defender os membros de seu esquadrão, bem como toda a Soul Society.

"Céus, a reatsu do tenente Kira acabou de desaparecer... Nii-sama, Renji... por favor, cuidem-se... São a única família que tenho...". Repentinamente, a imagem de certo ruivo ocupou a sua mente: "Ichigo... sua força é muito necessária agora... mas agradeço a Kami-sama por você não estar aqui... a situação parece terrível... para mim é um consolo saber que ao menos você não se machucará", pensava a morena, sem imaginar que no mesmo momento o ruivo travava uma intensa luta no Hueco Mundo.

Repentinamente, um raio dourado irrompeu do céu, e atingiu em cheio a pequena tenente. Seu corpo sofreu um impacto incrivelmente forte, não estava preparada para aquilo. Seria um ataque surpresa? Entretanto, sentiu seu corpo ser lentamente separado da Soul Society, e entendeu que fora atingida por aquilo que estava fazendo com que os inimigos se infiltrassem tão facilmente na Soul Society... O mesmo tipo de força que Aizen certa vez usara para fugir da Soul Society, agora os inimigos usavam para invadi-la... "Negación", Rukia pensou, enquanto sentia que lentamente perdia a consciência.

– Droga – gemeu debilmente o ruivo, enquanto se esquivava de mais um ataque de seu inimigo enfurecido. "Tenho que derrotá-lo logo... Estou com um mau pressentimento... Tenho que sair logo do Hueco Mundo e ir para a Soul Society, para entender melhor o que está acontecendo", pensava Ichigo. Começou a concentrar toda a sua reatsu. "Aqui vou eu" – Getsuga Tenshou!

Uma forte energia saiu de sua espada atingindo o Quincy e imediatamente desintegrando-o. Ichigo suspirou aliviado. Por um instante, pensou que não seria capaz de vencê-lo. Decidiu reunir seu grupo e voltar para o Mundo Material. Assim que chegasse à loja do Urahara, pediria para que o mesmo abrisse o Senkaimon. Já se preparava para chamar seus companheiros, quando sentiu uma energia espiritual muito conhecida surgir no Hueco Mundo. Virou-se na direção em que a energia surgira, a tempo de ver um feixe de luz dourado e um pequeno corpo sendo arremessado com incrível força no Hueco Mundo.

– Rukia! – gritou o ruivo, utilizando shumpo para aparar a queda da pequena Shinigami. Segurou-a em seus braços, em seguida indo até o chão e repousando o corpo de Rukia, sustentando ainda a parte superior de seu corpo. Sentiu que a reatsu da morena estava alarmantemente fraca. – Inoue! – Ichigo chamou, com urgência, ao avistar a amiga que corria ao seu encontro – Rápido, Rukia está ferida!

A pequena remexeu-se nos braços do Shinigami, atraindo a atenção do mesmo para si. Apesar de fraca, sentiu-se aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Ichigo. Abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo o rosto do rapaz. Mesmo sentindo que sua vida se esvaia lentamente, Rukia levantou a mão para tocar no rosto do rapaz. Será que ele sabia o quanto era importante para ela? O quanto ela o amava? Acariciou o rosto de Ichigo, em seguida, tentando trazê-lo para mais perto. Ichigo compreendeu o desejo de Rukia e se abaixou, deixando o ouvido próximo dos lábios da pequena.

– Aishiteru – ela disse, num fio de voz.

Ichigo assustou-se com a declaração da morena. Não que fosse surpresa o sentimento dela, há muito tempo que ele sabia do amor nunca expressado que havia entre os dois. Ele a amava também. Apenas, numa espécie de acordo mudo, os dois nunca disseram o que sentiam, talvez pelo medo de que fossem forçados a ficar longe um do outro. Mas o que realmente o assustou foi o tom de despedida que a voz da morena havia assumido no momento em que lhe disse que o amava.

– Não faça isso comigo, Rukia – disse no ouvido dela, com um desespero mal contido na voz – Nem pense em me abandonar, ouviu? Você não pode! Como acha que eu vou poder continuar vivendo se eu te perder? – em seguida, encostou a testa na da morena, o medo de perdê-la fazendo com que sua mente gritasse. Mas havia ainda o medo de perdê-la sem que ela soubesse que era tudo no mundo para ele. Este medo fez com que ele sussurrasse, em seu ouvido – Aishiterumo.

Rukia sorriu fracamente diante das palavras do ruivo, suspirando e fechando os olhos. Ao perceber mais uma diminuição na reatsu de Rukia, Ichigo desesperou-se e virou-se na direção da qual Inoue ainda vinha correndo.

– Rápido, Inoue! Maldição! Não vê que ela está morrendo – ele não pode conter o desespero em sua voz, os olhos sendo tomados por lágrimas.

– Afaste-se, Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue já levantava as mãos para usar os poderes curativos de seu Shun Shun Rikka.

– De jeito nenhum – Ichigo disse, ainda mostrando desespero – não vou deixá-la de jeito nenhum! Cure-a comigo aqui, Inoue! Eu sei que você consegue!

– Kurosaki-kun... – Inoue disse, com o coração partido diante da tristeza de Ichigo e do estado de Rukia. "Não é hora para me perder em tristeza, tenho que salvar a Kuchiki-san!" – Inoue pensou, mantendo-se firme e invocando seu Shun Shun Rikka – Souten Kishun. Eu recuso! – gritou e imediatamente um escudo curativo se formou ao redor de Ichigo e Rukia.

Inoue precisou de muita concentração para curar Rukia, uma vez que era a primeira vez que curava uma pessoa com duas dentro do escudo. Um minuto de descuido, e os poderes curativos poderiam se deslocar de Rukia para Ichigo, que também estava ferido. Os minutos foram passando, Ichigo continuava com Rukia nos braços, olhando para o rosto bonito, perdido em desespero e recordações.

"Vamos Rukia, reaja! Vamos, meu amor!" – o ruivo pensava, apavorado diante da possibilidade de perder a única pessoa que fora capaz de mudar o seu mundo. Aproximou novamente os lábios dos ouvidos da pequena e sussurrou, de modo que apenas ela o ouvisse:

– Por favor, meu amor. Eu não consigo sem você...

Como que respondendo ao apelo de seu amado, a reatsu de Rukia parou de diminuir e começou a estabilizar-se. Até que, por fim, Inoue conseguiu restabelecê-la, mas Rukia continuou desacordada. Ao sentir que não havia mais nada para ser curado em Rukia, Inoue desfez o escudo e ajoelhou-se exausta, mas olhando para Ichigo e Rukia com um sorriso. Ichigo olhou para a amiga com o olhar impregnado de gratidão.

– Arigatou, Inoue.

Inoue apenas sorriu. A gratidão de Ichigo e o bem estar de Rukia significavam muito para ela.

Na Soul Society.

Conseguimos desestabilizá-los – dizia o líder os Vanderreich – vamos agora voltar para a nossa base e planejar o nosso próximo passo. Até mesmo cães imundos como os Shinigamis tem o direito de enterrar os seus mortos! – disse, rindo histericamente.

Dizendo isso, os Vanderreich invocaram novamente a negación, deixando a Soul Society em direção à sua base em Hueco Mundo.

No Mundo Material.

– Etto – disse Urahara, assim que voltaram para a sua loja – Kurosaki-san, leve a Kuchiki-san para o quarto de hóspedes. É melhor que ela descanse até que se recupere totalmente.

– Muito obrigada, Urahara-san. Mas vou levá-la comigo. Meu pai e minhas irmãs certamente não se incomodarão com a presença dela lá em casa. Além do mais, não levarei nem o meu corpo nem o Gigai dela hoje. Não há como chegar em casa com Rukia desacordada sem levantar muitas perguntas. Meu pai tratará de manter as meninas afastadas de meu quarto.

– Yare, yare. Como quiser, Kurosaki-san.

– Então, já estou indo. Mais uma vez, obrigada Urahara-san, Inoue.

Após dizer isto, Ichigo dirigiu-se à sua casa, com um Shumpo.

Ao chegar em casa, Ichigo entrou pela janela de seu quarto, e colocou Rukia delicadamente em sua cama. Acariciou o rosto de porcelana e deu-lhe um leve beijo na fronte. Mal se afastou dela, seu pai invadiu o quarto, como sempre, fazendo um escandalo.

– Ah, por Kami-sama! O que aconteceu com a minha terceira filh... – Ichigo tapou a boca do pai, fazendo-lhe freneticamente sinal para que ficasse em silêncio.

– Velho, a Rukia está ferida e precisa de repouso, então, menos barulho. – surpreendentemente, Isshin atendeu ao pedido do filho, ficando em silêncio. – Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, nós estávamos em Hueco Mundo, e então um raio de luz forte surgiu, e vi Rukia sendo atirada para fora dele.

– Então é assim que eles se deslocam tão facilmente entre o Hueco Mundo e a Soul Society... – disse Isshin, pensativo. Viu que Ichigo o olhava com um olhar confuso – Negación. O mesmo tipo de artimanha que Aizen usou para escapar da Soul Society após roubar o Hogyoku. Acabo de falar com Urahara e Youruichi. A Soul Society foi atacada hoje, e tiveram muitas perdas. O tenente Kira foi um dos que morreu – Ichigo olhou assustado para o pai – Byakuya e Renji estão bem. Na verdade, dentre os altos escalões, apenas o tenente Kira não sobreviveu. Eles ainda não sabem por que o inimigo se retirou, sendo que estavam em clara vantagem. Parece que é porque acham que não podem perder. Esperemos que esta arrogância lhes custe a vitória. – disse Isshin – Vou sair, tranque a porta para não correr o risco de suas irmãs o verem assim. Não sei se Yuzu agüentaria a verdade. – dirigia-se para a porta, quando parou repentinamente. – ah, mas nada de abusar da minha terceira filha, hein, filho rebelde.

Com uma piscadela e uma risada, fechou a porta, no exato momento em que um sapato atingia a mesma.

– Velho pervertido! – o ruivo resmungou, fechando a porta. Depois se dirigiu para a cama, onde Rukia ainda dormia pesadamente. Apoiou a zampakutou na parede e deitou-se ao lado da pequena, acariciando-lhe o rosto, aliviado ao sentir que ela estava bem. Finalmente, o cansaço fez com que Ichigo também adormecesse.

Rukia remexeu-se na cama, virando-se para o lado. Sentiu algo quentinho a envolver, e aconchegou-se. Abriu lentamente os olhos e deu de cara com o rosto de Ichigo. Percebeu que estavam deitados juntos, e sentiu-se enrubescer. Então, não havia morrido? Céus, julgara que a sua morte era tão certa, que não fora capaz sequer de pedir por sua vida. A única coisa que havia passado por sua cabeça era suplicar a Kami-sama que ela pudesse ver o rosto de Ichigo apenas mais uma vez. Por isso, quando o viu no Hueco Mundo, acreditou realmente que sua hora havia chegado. Aproximou-se ainda mais do ruivo, apoiando sua testa no queixo dele. Estaria sonhando? Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu que o ruivo abria lentamente os olhos.

– Yo! – disse Ichigo, continuando na mesma posição, com a ponta do nariz encostada na ponta do nariz da morena.

– Yo! – ela respondeu, também sem sair do lugar. Lembrou-se de algo de repente e disse para o ruivo – Ichigo, a Soul Society está sendo atacada! Temos que ir ajudá-los! – já ia se mexer, quando foi impedida pelo ruivo.

– Os inimigos se retiraram, por razões desconhecidas. – Ichigo começou a acariciar o rosto de sua pequena, enquanto falava – Renji e Byakuya estão bem. Urahara avisou a Byakuya que você foi atingida por uma negación e acabou por ir para o Hueco Mundo, mas que já estava bem e que eu já estava cuidando de você.

– E ele aceitou isso? – Rukia perguntou, cética.

– Não de cara, mas Urahara disse que você estava bem, apenas precisava descansar para se recuperar totalmente. E também disse que, do jeito que estava, se ele te levasse ia ter que me levar junto também, porque eu não ia ficar longe de você. Parece que isso foi o suficiente para convencê-lo – Ichigo completou, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

– Sinceramente, não é para tanto. Eu estou bem... – disse Rukia, com um leve sorriso.

– Agora sim, mas não estava... Você não pode fazer este tipo de coisa, Rukia. Assustar-me daquele jeito...

– Desculpe. Aliás, tive a impressão de que Inoue estava lá. Provavelmente ela que me curou... Tenho que agradecê-la...

– Eu também – disse Ichigo – devo minha vida a ela.

– Você está ferido? – a morena ficou alarmada.

– Não. Mas ela te salvou. E eu não estaria vivo se qualquer coisa tivesse acontecido com você...

Rukia ficou ruborizada diante das palavras do ruivo. Timidamente, levantou levemente a cabeça, permitido que seus lábios roçassem suavemente nos do ruivo.

Ichigo não esperou um novo convite, e, segurando o rosto da pequena, tomou-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente. O primeiro beijo dos dois principiou calmo, apenas uma leve caricia nos lábios. Ichigo afastou-se por um momento, fitando os olhos de Rukia, e tocando a ponta do nariz arrebitado com o seu, então tomou novamente os lábios dela, desta vez num beijo mais urgente, mostrando o quanto necessitava dela e todo o medo que teve de perdê-la.

Rukia levou uma das mãos à face do ruivo, correspondendo avidamente ao beijo. Ichigo deitou Rukia de costas na cama, colando seu corpo ao dela, entretanto, mantendo-se ao lado da morena. Pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, permissão esta que foi imediatamente concedida, tornando o beijo passional.

– Ichigo, eu preciso de você – disse Rukia, interrompendo momentaneamente o beijo – eu realmente achei que eu ia morrer hoje. É verdade – disse, impedindo o ruivo de interrompe-la – Você é tudo para mim. Eu te amo. E eu não quero mais ficar agindo como se você fosse só um amigo.

– Eu também te amo, Rukia. Eu não posso te perder... – Ichigo aproximou-se novamente para tomar os lábios da morena, entretanto, ela o impediu. Ele a olhou confuso.

– Ichigo – Rukia disse, corando – Eu quero ser sua. Eu não quero esperar mais. Eu não quero correr mais o risco de nunca pertencer a você...

– Rukia, tem certeza? Não quero que se precipite. Não quero que faça por medo...

– Eu não vou fazer por medo. Eu vou fazer porque não quero passar mais um dia sem ser a mulher de Kurosaki Ichigo – ela respondeu, em seguida beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Ichigo sentiu-se perdido nos lábios da morena. Ouvir aquelas palavras ditas por Rukia fez com que uma chama que nunca imaginara possuir se acendesse dentro dele. Como desejava aquela mulher! Tudo o que queria era tomá-la para si, amá-la, protegê-la e possuí-la por toda a eternidade.

– E eu, Kuchiki Rukia, não quero que se passe mais um dia sem que eu te faça a minha mulher. Eu prometo que serei seu, e te amarei e protegerei por toda a eternidade – disse, cessando momentaneamente o beijo, e logo em seguida tomando os lábios de Rukia entre os seus mais uma vez.

Rukia desceu sua mão até o obi do Shihakusho de Ichigo, desatando-o. Lenta e sensualmente, escorregou a peça pelo corpo de Ichigo, expondo o corpo perfeitamente trabalhado. Rukia liberou os lábios do beijo de Ichigo, levando-os ao tórax do rapaz e depositando demorados beijos no mesmo. Ichigo sentiu-se incendiar diante do toque suave da morena, e, puxando-a, beijou-a mais uma vez. Desta vez, foi a mão de Ichigo que suavemente desatou o nó do obi e tirou o Shihakusho de Rukia, expondo o pequeno corpo. Ichigo lançou a peça ao chão, em seguida retirando o hakama da pequena e o seu próprio, ficando totalmente nu. Desenrolou as faixas que prendiam os seios da pequena, expondo completamente o pequeno corpo ao seu olhar ávido.

A primeira visão da nudez de sua amada fez com que Ichigo sentisse seu corpo em chamas. Jamais, nem nos seus mais secretos sonhos, pudera imaginar em tê-la assim, somente para ele. Passeou seu olho pelo corpo de sua pequena mais uma vez, pensando que jamais imaginara que pudesse haver tamanha perfeição. Tudo nela era proporcional e todo seu corpo parecia sedutoramente convidativo.

Rukia ficou envergonhada durante os longos minutos em que Ichigo ficou apenas parado, contemplando-a. Por fim, Ichigo não pode mais suportar apenas olhar para aquele corpo belo e curvilíneo que a morena possuía, e passou a sentir cada parte do corpo da morena com suas mãos, enquanto tornava a beijá-la. Soltou os lábios desejáveis e foi até o ouvido da pequena, sussurrando:

– Nem mesmo em meus sonhos eu poderia imaginar o quanto você é perfeita. Você é linda. E eu te quero para sempre...

Rukia sentiu um arrepio de prazer percorrer seu corpo diante das palavras de Ichigo, e puxou-o para mais um beijo apaixonado. Em seguida, virou-os na cama, ficando por cima e remexendo-se lentamente sobre o membro já enrijecido do ruivo, fazendo-o arfar. Encerrou o beijo, descendo os lábios para o pescoço do ruivo, em seguida indo até a orelha e mordiscando-a, arrancando um gemido de Ichigo.

– E você é delicioso... Eu quero te provar inteiro – a pequena disse, com a voz impregnada de luxuria, em seguida descendo sua boca pelo peitoral de Ichigo enquanto pressionava-se contra a sua ereção, fazendo com que o rapaz quase explodisse de excitação.

Rukia desceu os beijos até o abdômen de Ichigo, entretanto, quando seus lábios tocaram o ventre do rapaz, perigosamente proximos de seu sexo, Ichigo não suportou mais a provocação, puxando-a para um beijo e colocando o pequeno corpo abaixo de si na cama.

– Você quer me enlouquecer, Rukia? – perguntou, e, sem esperar resposta, desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço da pequena, indo em direção aos seios. Rukia não pode reprimir um gemido quando sentiu a língua quente de Ichigo tocando aquele lugar tão sensível. Cada toque dele a deixava mais cega de prazer e de vontade de tê-lo dentro de si. O ruivo mordiscava os pequenos seios, sugando os mamilos delicadamente, enquanto Rukia gemia e segurava seus cabelos, forçando levemente a cabeça do rapaz contra os próprios seios.

Ichigo desceu os lábios dos seios até a barriga de Rukia, espalhando delicados beijos naquele local. Rukia segurava nos ombros de Ichigo, contorcendo o corpo a cada beijo depositado. Arqueou o corpo quando sentiu os lábios de Ichigo aproximarem-se de sua intimidade, arfando quando o ruivo passou delicadamente a lingua pelo seu sexo, sentindo o corpo implorar por mais contato. Ichigo ficou longos momentos provando o sabor de sua amada, colocando a lingua dentro da intimidade de Rukia - que não pode conter um gemido, e depois sugando-a levemente. Deixando aquele lugar tão sensivel, passou então a depositar seus beijos nas coxas de Rukia, o que fazia com que uma ânsia incrível ardesse no interior da morena. Ichigo estava amando excitá-la daquela maneira, entretanto, era uma faca de dois gumes: a cada gemido de sua amada, a cada espasmo de prazer que o corpo da pequena apresentava, mais ansioso Ichigo se sentia, antecipando o momento em que finalmente a possuiria.

Rukia, não suportando mais aquela maravilhosa tortura à qual era submetida, segurou nos cabelos de Ichigo, fazendo com que o mesmo subisse seus beijos pelo corpo da pequena até que os lábios se encontrassem. Enquanto trocavam um beijo quente, cheio de amor e lascívia, Ichigo tocou a intimidade da pequena com suas mãos, o que fez com que ela liberasse os lábios do beijo para soltar um gemido, que Ichigo adorou ouvir. Ichigo continuou massageando aquela parte tão sensível do corpo da pequena, enquanto sugava os seios dela mais uma vez. Rukia, dominada pelo prazer que o ruivo lhe proporcionava, investia levemente contra a mão que a acariciava, segurando a cabeça do ruivo enquanto ele continuava a beijar-lhe os seios.

Rukia desceu a mão da cabeça do ruivo, e puxou-o pelos ombros, fazendo com que o mesmo parasse de acariciá-la. Beijou-o vorazmente, as mãos descendo e subindo pelas costas largas e fortes. Desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo másculo, e com uma das mãos tocou o membro de Ichigo, e desta vez foi o rapaz que se mostrou incapaz de conter os gemidos, enquanto a morena permanecia a acariciá-lo com cada vez mais intensidade.

– Rukia, eu quero você, agora. - Ichigo disse, gemendo quando a morena desceu a mão para a base de seu membro, apertando-o levemente.

– Eu também te quero, Ichigo – a voz da morena revelava como ansiava pelo momento em que se tornariam um só.

Ichigo fez com que as mãos da morena parassem a deliciosa caricia que faziam e segurou-as acima da cabeça da pequena. Posicionou-se na entrada da intimidade dela, olhando-a com um olhar impregnado de luxuria. Ichigo começou a penetrá-la lentamente. Num primeiro momento, Rukia enrijeceu o corpo, devido à dor da partida da virgindade. Ao ver o ligeiro desconforto da morena, Ichigo parou por alguns momentos, iniciando mais uma vez a trilha de beijos nos pequenos mas formosos seios. Sentindo-a relaxar, Ichigo prosseguiu com a penetração, e, uma vez unidos, ambos não puderam reprimir um gemido de prazer.

Ichigo soltou as mãos da morena, levando uma de suas mãos à perna da pequena, segurando-a, enquanto lentamente começava a mover-se dentro dela. Ichigo gemia a cada movimento, sentindo a intimidade da morena apertar o seu membro de maneira deliciosa. Rukia também gemia a nova investida do ruivo, sentindo-o mover-se em seu interior, quase fazendo com que perdesse a razão. Ichigo soltou sua perna e segurou-a fortemente nos quadris, investindo com maior intensidade. A morena agarrou-se aos ombros de Ichigo, colando o corpo ao dele, gemendo em seu ouvido. Ichigo sentiu-se enlouquecer ao ouvi-la gemer daquela maneira, e passou a movimentar-se cada vez mais rápido. Sentiu-se mais que recompensado quando ouviu que os gemidos dela aumentaram e, ouviu-a dizer com voz rouca, em seu ouvido: "Isso!"

Rukia deixou o corpo cair novamente na cama, enlaçando o corpo de Ichigo com as pernas, para recebê-lo mais profundamente. Ichigo baixou o corpo para beijá-la nos lábios, e enquanto a beijava, ajoelhou-se, trazendo Rukia consigo. Sem deixar de beija-lo e sentindo o ruivo penetra-la com maior voracidade, Rukia segurou nos ombros fortes, cravando as unhas nos mesmos enquanto sentia um prazer maior aproximar-se.

– Ichigo... Eu... A... Eu... – a morena tentava dizer-lhe algo, mas parecia incapaz de formular a sentença. – eu... Oh... Ichigo! – gritou, enquanto, num movimento particularmente mais intenso, ele a fez atingir o ápice.

Ichigo sentiu as contrações do orgasmo de Rukia apertarem o seu membro de maneira mais intensa, e, deitando-a na cama novamente, aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas, até que, não agüentando mais, despejou o seu prazer dentro da pequena, ao mesmo tempo em que clamava seu nome:

– Rukia! –chamou, sentindo-se tremer enquanto apoiava sua testa na dela, olhando-a nos olhos e em seguida beijando-a delicadamente. Ainda dentro dela, tocou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, dizendo, praticamente sem fôlego e com um sorriso bobo – Agora você é minha mulher, Shinigami.

Rukia sorriu para Ichigo, beijando-o levemente. Ichigo finalmente saiu de dentro de Rukia, puxando-a para perto e fazendo-a aninhar-se em seu peito. Ficaram assim, abraçados, até que, enfim adormeceram tranqüilos, sentindo, talvez tolamente, que por mais difícil que esta batalha pudesse ser, nada os atingiria, agora que, definitivamente, pertenciam um ao outro.


End file.
